


【双子北】低热（二十一）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑和北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（二十一）

温暖的水流倾泻而下，纷纷扬扬洒落在发梢、脸颊与肩头，犹如无休无止的亲吻。扑面而来的热流让宫侑意识到自己正与北前辈一起淋浴，闷热的空间和缠绕的舌头使得恋人的滋味更加香甜。  
比体温稍高的水温融化了肌肤的界限，亲吻的触感也从嘴唇扩展到全身。在激荡的水花间，他很难发出声音，也看不清对方的表情。于是声音和表情凝结成灼热的块状物积聚在他体内，硬硬地绷紧了小腹。  
皮肤湿漉漉的质感和温暖直接传递给手指。他将北前辈压向墙壁的瞬间，挺立的乳首恰好碰撞到他的指尖。浓郁的兴奋就像会沿着接触的部位传染一样，恋人主动舔了舔他的舌头，水幕后的双眼溢满渴望，让他难以忍受。  
“北前辈想说什么？”  
他轻声说，嗓音沙哑，微微伸出的舌尖却挂有唾液的丝线，不断涌现恋人的滋味。  
北前辈努力睁开眼睛，嘴唇和眼眶同样湿润。他在恋人的眸子里看到了自己的倒影，不由得想把对方体内也染成自己的颜色。  
他的手指沿着恋人的腰腿下滑，肌肉的质感明显与女孩子不同，但带点弹跳的手感恰到好处。很快，指尖触摸到北前辈下身的毛发，蜷曲的质地比想象中柔软很多。  
“我想……唔！”  
他张开五指，就像在爱抚一只温顺的宠物。恋人好不容易蓄积的力量被他的抚摸揉散了，呼吸急促，浑身颤动，抖得比砸向背部的水流还激烈。  
背后喷洒四射的水声隔绝出奇妙的二人世界。在墙壁和流水构筑出的空间之内，北前辈只属于他。这一发现让他格外亢奋，就像第一次尝试全新的排球打法。脑子很热，肌肉发烫，像是泡在咕嘟咕嘟的沸水里似的，快要被烧坏了。  
“说呀，北前辈。”  
他喃喃低语，亲吻恋人的耳朵。他的手指也咨询着另一处入口，按揉挑逗。被反复摩擦的褶皱舒展颤抖，变得柔软又顺服。  
“嗯……我想标……呜！”  
他当然不会让北前辈说完。  
“什么嘛，北前辈的这里又黏黏糊糊了。”  
恋人的后穴把他的手指当成了性器，紧紧缠住，拼命吮吸。侑舔着北前辈晃动的嘴唇和舌头，食指恣意搅拌，尽情享受胜似接吻的热烈紧致。  
“啊，好像有什么喷出来了。”  
他抽出手指，装模作样地打量着指尖的白浊。或许是因为被恋人珍藏体内的缘故，被透明黏液所包裹的精液仍保持着内脏的温度，微微烫手。  
“北前辈真的很喜欢呢，这个。”  
侑把手指送到恋人嘴边，对方的舌尖舔得他有点痒。望着北前辈眼中浮现的泪光，他意识到并非爱干净的恋人没有好好清理，而是他们实在射得太多，灌得太满。强烈的欲望涂满北前辈体内的每个角落，挤进内脏深处，顽强黏住收缩的空间，千方百计想让恋人受精。即使是能把男子更衣室打扫得一尘不染的主将，也无法彻底清除他们注入的痕迹。  
“再说一遍吧，北前辈。”  
他压制着恋人柔韧的身体和充满弹性的皮肤，在浴室的热气间依然能感到不断抬升的体温。勃起的性器随意擦蹭着对方光滑的肚腹，而北前辈颤抖的身姿犹如岸边挣扎弹跳的小鱼。  
他想成为北前辈的最爱，他会给北前辈最棒的高潮。  
但是，在那之前，他想看到恋人渴望自己的模样。  
“再说一遍，要好好说清楚……现在，北前辈最想要什么？”  
“想要……嗯……想要……”  
北前辈恍惚地喘息着，吐出惹人怜爱的低吟。恋人的手指抓住他的肩膀，无意识地扭动腰肢，双唇含住他的下唇又松开，一张一合的样子仿佛期待接受他的一切。  
“我想要……侑……”  
“好呀。”  
听到自己的名字，他愉快地回应。  
“都给北前辈……我的全部。”  
搂住腰，托起一侧的大腿，他把背靠墙壁的恋人向上抬起。挺立的性器投下影子，却遮不住闪烁湿濡光泽的后穴。双手中带有体温的重量挑战着自己能够承受的极限，因而更加令他兴奋。  
突然失去与地面联系的北前辈有些不安地挣扎着，蜷曲的脚趾上流淌着晶莹的水珠。奔流不息的热水四散飞溅，同样打湿恋人的肌肤。湿润的恋人看起来格外美味，他忍不住舔了舔小小的乳头，舌尖绕着乳尖打转。  
“哈、呼啊……”  
恋人灼热的呼吸喷在他头顶，暖意向下渗入，变为无可抵挡的吸引力。侑站直身体，性器迫不及待地找到最合适的位置。  
入口勒紧的压迫感就像即将射精一般，但润滑的黏膜使他顺利进入。靠近根部的位置被一张一合地衔住，肠壁缠绕着蠕动不停，像是第一次那样卷住不放，抽搐着收紧。这种难以言喻的触感简直让他怀疑恋人是不是短暂地高潮了。  
北前辈的头发被淋湿一多半，软软地贴在额头和耳畔。这种可爱的屈服恰似恋人此刻柔软的姿态，没有一点防备，像头束手就擒的猎物。唯有燃烧般的内壁毫不示弱地蹂躏着侵入者，挤压吮吸，试图榨出精液。  
刚刚开始而已，他才不会认输。  
更深、更深、更深，用力插入，侑毫不懈怠地向纵深处突刺。而在即将顶到尽头的时候，他刻意放松手臂的力道。  
北前辈的体重是他最好的帮凶。

走进浴室之前，北信介低估了里面的味道。  
时隔不久的性爱抚平了身体最急切的躁动，为思考留出冷静的空间。清洁身体不过是按部就班的工作，然而整理思绪要比前者艰难许多。他很快便发现，自己无法不带感情地判断与双胞胎有关的任何事情。掺杂越多的感情，就越容易背离理性。只要一想起侑冲动的求婚，或是治认真的说明，他就开心得嘴角上扬。但即使如此，自己还是要为他们的未来考虑。  
“标记”是强烈生理冲动的产物。  
但“标记”是终身大事，不应被一时的心血来潮所左右。  
并非质疑侑和治的真挚，而是希望给他们认真思考的时间。只要自己的身体还能支撑，他就不希望他们仓促决定。  
这一切正是因为他了解他们的性格。  
高中生很容易混淆性欲与爱情。这种仿佛老生常谈的说法，他们肯定会嗤之以鼻。所以他决定采取更委婉——但绝非作伪——的方式来表达自己的心意。  
坦率地说明自己想要标记他们的渴望，请求他们在冷静半天或者一天后再给出正式答复。  
北这样想着，也决定这样去做。推开门的瞬间，他立刻感到脑袋晕乎乎的。  
自己似乎太乐观了。  
浴室里充满侑和治的味道，浓烈的味道，强烈地干扰着他的心脏和感知。他习惯性地说了什么，可自己只听懂一半。他就像提前设置好的程序，做出正确的回应，却不知道自己究竟做了什么。  
他在呼吸。  
他感到自己快喘不过气来，他必须呼吸。他呼吸就会吸入有他们味道的空气，身体就会开始发情。以下腹为中心的疯狂冲动震荡全身，传递出难以平复的强烈命令。  
快点做爱，快点受孕。  
吻，好热。  
水流，好热。  
像是包裹一样的拥抱，好热。  
好热，好闷，汗水灼痛眼睛，泪水让视野一片模糊。但是不管多热他都想要。他抱紧了离自己最近的侑，用鼻子、嘴唇和舌头吮吸这份热度。好热，好烫，腹部深处燃烧起来，热热的感觉在每次亲吻中变得更强，小腹紧缩，仿佛内脏全部融化成沉甸甸的液体。  
胸口被侑的手指擦过的时候，背脊掠过酥酥麻麻的刺激。勃起到极限的乳首被颤抖的腰部牵连，无论怎样轻微的触碰都会转化为快感，直击体内发痒的器官。  
不可思议。  
明明之前的性行为已经让自己摄取大量的信息素，现在的他仍然渴望和他们做爱。  
彼此确认的爱意丝毫没有削弱快感，反而让身体更加敏锐。  
里面和外面都好热，但唯独不想分开。纵使在这份忘我的热情中，抵住他的性器依然烫得鲜明。北搂住侑的脖子，指尖轻抚藏有腺体的肌肤。他爱他们，所以他好想咬下去。他爱他们，所以他不能咬下去。  
爱是快乐，更是尊重与责任。  
咬紧牙关的瞬间，他的内脏也被恋人从里侧撑开。肚子里的脏腑晃动着，快感从脚底贯穿至头颅，意识仿佛快要飞离躯体。肠壁一缩一缩的，随着插入而收拢，迅速回忆起对方的形状。  
无论曾经做过多少次，这种被异物征服的侵入感依然会带来令他失去平衡的剧烈震荡。不，这不是错觉。背靠墙壁，一侧的脚尖勉强触及地面，他找不到合适的支撑点，只能依靠恋人的臂膀。在这种不安定的状况下，顶起内脏的性器扩张着奇妙的矛盾感。自己仿佛被削去一部分，又增生一部分，不安与陶醉同时潜滋暗长。  
他完全抵抗不了侑的攻势。身体简单地屈服了，直到最深处全部湿透了。他无可救药地期待恋人叩动内脏的撞击。  
“啊啊……嗯……”  
近乎麻痹的快感，随着侑的推进一点一点累积，肚脐以下宛如飘起来一般。Omega的身体会在发情期做好怀孕的准备，这是不容更改的自然规律。全身上下流窜的欢愉足以支撑起兴奋的男性象征，可脑海间回响的全是想要受精的呐喊。  
嘴唇发抖，牙齿打颤，他几乎开口向对方恳求。幸好所剩无几的理智阻止了他。他吃过避孕药了，他们尚未“订婚”，他们还没有能力养育自己的孩子。所以不行。绝对不行。  
撼动意识的挤压逐渐上升，强烈的感觉环绕颈部颤抖不止。被标记的痕迹胀得发痛，恰如他高高昂起的性器。北不自觉地用手指勒紧侑的后颈，口中发出被辗轧得支离破碎的呻吟。  
然后，他看见侑的表情。  
乳白色的水雾涂出一个温热朦胧的世界。在这个世界的中心，恋人的面容耀眼而英俊。侑在笑，两排洁白的牙齿间露出粉红的舌尖，稍稍眯起的眼睛闪着光。对方就这样盯着他，卷起的舌头点了点上唇。  
似曾相识。  
自己在哪里见过这样的表情？北恍惚地想。是刚刚过去的夜晚，还是灯光明亮的赛场？他记得侑在二次攻得分后会这样笑，孩子气的笑容，眼神带着野兽的狡猾和得意。他喜欢看侑这样笑，却本能地感到危险。  
恋人展现獠牙的刹那，北彻底失去支撑。  
撞到了。  
视野和声音都消失了。  
侑往更里面，往本来不应抵达的地方插进去，借助落下的体重冲破限制。内脏被压扁了。堆积于体内的灼热被强硬地榨出，全部释放。喷射的快感淹没五官，多得让他濒临窒息。他没法好好呼吸，身体抖到天旋地转，可恋人声音和刚刚开始一样活跃。  
“北前辈射精的时候，里面好像也变浅了呢。”  
他不知道自己是听到了这句话还是尝到了这句话。侑的声音透过湿润的舌头和嘴唇和他交缠在一起，既像进食又像被吃掉，浑浊的喘息浓密如欲望。  
“哈……热热的东西降下来了，看呀……这样就能顶到，好像里面也在吸住接吻，就像这样接吻……”  
侑啧啧有声地吻着他，嘴对嘴吮吸他的舌尖。他浑身发软，却敏感得可以分辨出对方拂过自己脸颊的每一根头发。连续的亲吻形成一波又一波肠壁也能感受到的小冲击，给了下降的内脏最鲜明的快感。  
“好紧……北前辈咬得好紧，这样没法动呀。”  
恋人开心地抱怨道，抓住他膝弯的手再度往上用力。后背撞向墙壁，埋入体内的性器同时冲撞腹部。内脏抽搐着跳动着，滚落奇异的热流。更深处的入口愉快而缓慢地张开，自己甚至能够感到黏液正从开口处滴落。他拼命忍耐住这种奇异的反应，却被反作用力推上高潮的巅峰。  
除了快乐，什么……都……没有……  
“……暖暖的，好烫呀。北前辈？哈啊，北前辈又高潮了？”  
感知在迟钝和灵敏之间震荡不已，摆动得愈发极端。上一秒头脑彻底混乱，下一秒便清晰地知晓落在自己身上的两道视线。勉强踩住地面的那只脚就像粘在巨兽背上，一路狂奔，颠簸起伏。  
“呼……北前辈舒服得快要晕过去了？有点开心。不过……唔……”  
侑使劲喘了一口气，像是在忍耐着什么。灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上，再次混淆知觉。伴随体内的抽动，脑子里只剩下一个念头，Alpha……自己的Alpha的味道真好闻。犹如金平糖清爽的甜味，是根植感官迷恋一生的味道。  
“我还是觉得……会叫会动的北前辈比较好。”  
水声。  
在浴室里听见水声再正常不过，但那声音黏度高到快要堵住耳朵。这样的声音真是自己发出的吗？他意识模糊地想。侑从里面拔出去的时候，发热的背脊忽地掀起一丝寒意，恍若自己随时可能消失。空荡荡的身体仿佛不存在似的，只有恋人触碰到的地方融化般滚烫。  
手指，手掌，嘴唇和……视线。  
侑的视线，还有，治的视线。  
家里的浴室不算大，挤下三个男子高中生后更显狭小。淋浴的位置和浴缸很近，抬起手就能摸到。即使周围雾气缭绕，在这样的距离里，还是会被浸浴的治观察得一清二楚。双重的视线并非错觉，从最开始起，治就在注视自己。  
认真到灼烧肌肤的视线。  
既像饿肚子时盯着食物，又像等待发球前的八秒。既是忍耐，又是享受。  
不知为何，治没有动，但对方的眼神足以说明想做的所有事情。强烈的目光抬高温度，暴露其中的黏膜瑟瑟颤抖。视线犹如无形的利齿，缓缓磨蹭通往体内的敏感点。似冷似热的痉挛令半空中的膝盖和小腿小幅度地弹跳。差一点，只差一点，他的脚趾就会触及治的脸颊。可治依然没有碰他。或许是腹部的煎熬使然，他几乎失望地呻吟出声。  
“北前辈……”  
小小的声音，自己能听到堪称奇迹。治在呼唤他。这一瞬间他们四目相对。治伸出舌头，在距离不过1cm的位置接住从他脚跟滑落的一滴汗水，像是要好好尝出滋味那样仔细咀嚼许久。  
自己要被吃掉了。  
一度被视线侵犯的内壁绷紧了，战栗感直接穿透心脏和大脑。  
“有清醒一点吗？北前辈？”  
侑抓住他的下颌，侧身发问，恰巧挡住治的脸。  
“侑……我……”  
他艰难地说，嘴唇和牙齿抖得厉害，很难和平时一样发音。  
“看起来很难受呢，北前辈。”侑的双眼兴奋得闪闪发亮，粗重的喘息如同刚刚扑倒猎物的食肉兽，“但我喜欢北前辈苦恼的样子，喜欢北前辈叫出来的声音。所以，等下要大声叫出来呀。”  
“好呀……”  
北竭尽全力吸入氧气，不去考虑失控的身体，确保声带和唇舌的正常运转。他想告诉他们，他必须说出口。  
“我想和你们在一起……一生……永远……”  
他认真地想过了。  
不是因为标记了他们，就不得不相守一生。而是因为爱上了他们，想要永远生活在一起，所以渴望标记他们。他很清楚自己的感情，他绝不会后悔。  
他属于他们，他们也属于他，永生永世。  
“我想标……嗯！啊、啊啊——”  
不由分说的插入打断了他的话。  
粗暴却动作灵敏，侑把撞到的每一处都当成破绽，又快又强烈地掠夺。背部肌肉涌起阵阵酥麻的痒意，内脏随着对方的冲击剧烈摇晃。性器恣意搅拌他的肚腹，紧密相连的触感从深处清晰传出来，激烈得快要将五脏六腑拉到外面。肠壁被戳来戳去的感觉好奇怪，错位般的不适隐隐泛起疼痛。但他的身体比意识更早适应全新的功能。被侑攻击的每个地方渐渐变成能够接受快乐的弱点，内壁一心不乱地配合恋人狂野的抽插，甘愿被彻底支配。  
抵达尽头的痛楚翻转为欢欣，每一次的进出都会让腹内愈发温暖，燃烧般的热情涌上胸膛。他喜欢侑拔出然后强制压入，汹涌澎湃的刺激使他喘息连连。他喜欢侑在自己里面跳来跳去，在自己身上蹭来蹭去，把身心都交给对方处置。他喜欢侑咬住不放的猛攻，恋人的牙齿和性器同时烫伤自己。他喜欢，他喜欢，他喜欢，他喜欢侑的搂抱和治的凝视，他喜欢侑和治的一切。在极度的喜悦中，身体和心灵的敏感度不断提升，为了让自己和恋人得到至高的快乐。  
猛烈扩展的快感抽碎脊柱的感知，火花在脑海持续飞舞爆发。脑袋嗡嗡作响，浑身像烈火炙烤般痉挛不止。他根本无法呼吸，却回应着侑的喜好喊叫了。  
即使是高声喊叫，也没能抽走一丝充盈的幸福感。  
“呼、呼哈……北前辈不愧是优等生，这么快就抓住了Omega高潮的诀窍……咕哦！”  
侑说，呼出一口气，咬住他的嘴唇。恋人的表情像发球连续得分那样兴奋，湿漉漉的头发和桀骜不驯的眸子让对方展现出与平日不同的性感。  
北觉得全身上下的骨骼恍如液化一般，假如没有侑的手臂，自己很可能被花洒淋下的热水一起冲走。他站不稳，软得快要瘫倒了，有限的力量全部集中在恋人侵犯的部位，再留一点点给亲吻。侑湿滑柔软的舌头上下舔舐，嘴唇重复啄食的动作，不断震动他的口腔。恋人的滋味迅速涌向喉咙，卷起快乐的浪潮冲刷整个头颅。  
高潮霎时消除了四周的景物，他连侑明亮的眼睛也看不清楚。  
“你……你们，只有你们……会让我这样……呜……呀啊……”  
北梦呓般地呻吟道。  
他一次次到达了顶峰。每高潮一次，快感就更加亢奋。身体无法自控地摆动着，贯穿的快乐震动每块肌肉，撕裂每根神经。那些写在教科书上的专有名词——多巴胺、血清素、内啡肽——沁出、浸渍又融合，渲染出无数场脑细胞的盛大狂欢。让他真切地活在高潮的痉挛中。他感到侑在里面一下一下跳动着，他感到治充满食欲地凝视着他们的结合处，然后，思考崩坏。  
同时攻击着内壁和纵深处的入口，侑用如此强大的一击突破了他最后的防线。  
精液气势十足敲打腔内的瞬间，北的眼前在闪光。闪烁的视线，闪烁的爱意。性器仿佛顶住自己怦怦跳动的心脏喷射不止。温热黏稠的白浊伴随快乐的洪流一起冲垮意识，把那么多的幸福溶化在一起，暖洋洋、鼓胀胀地压迫内脏，热得让他心满意足。

【未完待续】


End file.
